leonardos_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Yo Yogi! The Movie: Grow Up, Yogi Bear!
Yo Yogi! The Movie: Grow Up, Yogi Bear! Is A 2001 American Disney Channel Original Movie Directed By William Hanna & Joseph Barbera And Is The First Live Action Film Based On The 1991 Hanna-Barbera Animated Series Yo Yogi! as well as the first installment in the live action film series It first aired on Disney Channel in the United States on July 14, 2001 to celebrate the series's ninth anniversary. Unlike the animated series, this is the first film is to be live action. The television film was viewed by 5.8 million viewers during its original airing. The Film Stars Leonardo DiCaprio, John Ritter, Grey DeLisle, And Josh Server. The television movie is set in the town of Jellystone and centers on Yogi Bear, his friends, and . Yogi is now twenty-three years old, but is still hang out in Jellystone Mall with his Arch-Rival, Officer Smith. Yogi finds a loop-hole in a rulebook: if he continues to act like a teenager, he will get to hang out with his friends. when Cindy Bear, who was an girlfriend when she was teenager with a southern accent, returns to Jellystone Town as an attractive woman.Yogi falls in love with her, a sign that he is becoming an adult, which means he is closer to losing his friends. Meanwhile, Ding-A-Ling Wolf, teams up with Officer Smith and plans to use Yogi's friends' to promote his life. The television film was released on VHS And DVD by Walt Disney Home Entertainment on November 13th, 2001. The television film was released on Blu-ray on December 12, 2017. On March 14, 2002, Disney Channel announced a sequel to the film, Yo Yogi! The Movie: A Yogi Bear Christmas, which premiered during 2002's holiday season. A third film, Yo Yogi! The Movie: A Yogi Bear Summer, premiered August 7, 2004 with Leonardo DiCaprio, Grey DeLisle, and other cast members reprising their roles. John Ritter Was Replaced By Leonardo DiCaprio As Diamond'' Doggie Daddy In The Third Film. Plot Thirteen years after the timeline and finale of the animated series,Yogi Bear (Leonardo DiCaprio) has grown into a 23-year-old adult, but maintains a lifestyle of a teenager despite being an adult. He has done so to hang out his friends Cast Leonardo DiCaprio As Yogi Bear, Boo-Boo Bear, Huckleberry Hound, Snagglepuss, Augie Doggie, Ding-A-Ling Wolf, Paw Rugg, Mayor Hokey Wolf, Dick'' Dickie'' Dastardly, Muttley John Ritter As Diamond'' Doggie Daddy Grey DeLisle As Cindy Bear, Maw Rugg Josh Server As Officer Smith Production Companies Hanna-Barbera Cartoons, Cartoon Network Studios, Brookwell McNamara Entertainment, Disney Channel Originals Distributed By Walt Disney Home Entertainment Filming Principal Photography Begin On September 12th 2000 In New York City And Chicago And Finished On December 20th 2000 In Los Angeles Released The Television Film Originally Aired On Disney Channel July 14, 2001 Home Media The Film Released On VHS And DVD November 13th, 2001 And Released On Blu-ray December 12, 2017.Category:Yo Yogi! Category:List Of Disney Channel Original films Category:Movies Category:TV Films Based On Hanna-Barbera Cartoons Category:Films Based On Hanna-Barbera Cartoons Category:TV Movies